That's Not The Game!
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Weller and Jane find themselves in a very tricky situation, thankfully, they are not left to fend for themselves- but does helping them create more problems than it solves? - "Goodbye." The voice replied, the speakers silent once again.
**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This is my first blindspot story! I started it a few weeks ago and after what happened in the last episode, I realised the whole dynamic was changing and needed to get this posted! (Same with another story I had started, but isn't finished!)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **Huge thank you to my amazing, and surprising, beta, EmilyHalpert. We went above and beyond the duties of a beta and I owe this story being finished to her!**

* * *

Jane stepped out of the locker room at the FBI, with the full extent of going home for a quick stop before meeting up with Oscar. They had just finished another case, this one being surprisingly less dangerous than the others, but it did take some time, meaning they were running around for a while and only got back to the FBI a few minutes ago - and it was nearly 9:30pm. If she timed it right, she wouldn't be late for her pre-scheduled meeting with Oscar, although, it would be close. Just as she lifted her hand to hail a cab, Weller's voice interrupted her.

"Jane," He called, jogging slightly to catch up with her. "Want to go and grab a bite to eat?"

She took a breath before shaking her head. "Raincheck? I just want to go home and take a shower," she replied apologetically.

Weller nodded understandingly, but Jane could tell he was slightly hurt. "Alright. I'll drive?"

"Sure." Jane accepted, curious as to why Kurt was offering her a ride even after she turned down food. She figured maybe he wanted to talk about something. Oh well, it would cut some travel time, even if only a few minutes.

"Great." Weller replied with a tight smile, leading her back to the parking lot. When they reached his SUV, he opened the passenger door for Jane, before walking around to driver's side. "I wanted to talk about something with you." He started after a few minutes.

Jane looked at him, smiling. "I figured as much, go ahead."

"I wanted to take my father back to Clearfield, before…" he paused. "And was wondering if you wanted to…" His words were cut off as he suddenly braked, and another car crashed into the passenger side, right where Jane was sitting.

She felt her breath leave her, and the bright lights almost blind her. "Weller!" She called out.

"Stay down!" He replied, just in time for her to avoid a the gunshots - although, she suspected that they weren't meant to hit them. Grabbing her gun and firing back was a bust, because by the time she had gotten a shots out - wounding one of them - a tranquilizer dart pressed into her neck. She turned to Weller, trying to figure out what was going on, before her world went dark.

* * *

Jane pulled on the handcuffs painfully as she reached for a nail; her fingertips could graze the tip, and she reached further, her wrists straining against the cuffs. She grabbed it, flipping it closer to her. Quickly picking up the nail before she moved back to the metal pole which she was unfortunately handcuffed to.

She allowed her fingers to graze over her bleeding and sore wrist before she started to unpick the handcuff lock.

"You got it?" Kurt questioned from the other side of the room, where he was also handcuffed to a pole.

"Nearly," Jane muttered in reply as she concentrated. After what seemed like too long, it unlocked and she freed her wrist. Without waiting, she started to cross the room, but dived to the side when bullets fired - almost hitting her.

"That's not the game!" A voice informed, from what appeared to be speakers.

Jane looked around. "What game?" She questioned. This was the first time somebody had spoken to them since they woke up in this room an hour ago.

There was a cackle through the speakers. "If you are both able to get out of the restraints individually, you can leave. If one can't, you both die."

Kurt and Jane shared a worried glance. "We don't want to play your stupid game."

"Goodbye." The voice replied, the speakers silent once again.

There was silence for a second, both waiting for what - if anything - would happen. A good few minutes later, Jane sighed, this was all just a game, and began to step cautiously over to him. However, she barely got to the middle of the room before an explosion went off - throwing her harshly into the wall. Everything went black before she even hit the ground.

The first thing Jane felt was a crazy headache, which was being aggravated by the deafening ringing in her ears. That was bliss, because less than a second later her whole body was in agony, specifically her leg - something was definitely wrong. Squeezing her eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them, she tried to focus. How long had she been out for? The room was still in disarray after the explosion, but all the dust had settled.

Ignoring the pain, she moved and pushed herself up slightly, enabling her to look around. She glanced around the room. She could see the rubble from the explosion trapping her where she was. That explained the pain. Her vision still distorted from the pain, she noticed Weller. He appeared to still be tied up and trying to talk to her - but she could barely hear him through the ringing in her ears. Surely the ringing should have faded by now, shouldn't it have?

Then the next explosion rang out, trapping her further, and aggravating her injuries. She pushed herself up more and painfully started to move the rubble, trying to free herself before becoming trapped again.

"Jane! Stay down!" Weller's voice lightly came through. She turned to look at him, squinting her eyes and seeing his arm painted crimson with his own blood.

She gasped and turned again when she heard gunshots, but her vision blurred at the speed she moved.

"Stay down!" She heard Weller order and turned to look at him, thankfully her vision was clearing up quickly.

Another series of gunshots went off - if they were lucky, it'd be the FBI or local PD. However, since Weller and she were taken straight after leaving the FBI, when his car was ambushed, the FBI wouldn't get suspicious until the morning. Although Jane couldn't rule out that it _was_ the morning, it felt like they had been here for a really long time.

"Get away from her!" Weller warned. Jane turned, following his voice, trying to figure out who he was talking to. She saw a figure approaching, masked through the dust and shadows. She grabbed a brick, weakly ramming it against the man's thigh as he approached her.

He didn't back away, simply disarmed her and bent down. Only then did Jane realize it was Oscar. She instantly relaxed; they were safe. "I'm stuck."

Oscar nodded, handing her his gun, which she pointed at one of the several holes into the room which had been caused by the explosions. He then handed her a burner phone she hadn't seen before. "Call in help," he ordered quietly.

"Jane!" Weller called, seemingly a lot louder; her hearing was slowly getting better - very slowly.

She looked over at him. "It's alright." She called back, looking at the phone to see 911 already dialed, but unable to hear the operator on the other end. "I can't hear properly." She explained, almost whispering. Oscar clearly heard her as he nodded and continued to lift the rubble off her. She left the phone connected, hoping they'd still be able to trace the call, and started helping Oscar with the rubble.

"At least unlock me, then I can help also," Weller reluctantly requested help from Oscar. Oscar was hesitant, but Jane urged him to go. Their exchange lasted less than a few seconds before both men came back to dig Jane out. Jane could tell Kurt didn't trust Oscar, but Jane's safety was his top priority right now.

"Jane, are you okay?" Weller asked, the concern evident in his voice.

She nodded slowly, her head was clearing up, but the pain in her legs was becoming a lot more prominent. Jane felt Oscar's arms securely around her as a Kurt lifted one of the larger pieces. She grunted in pain as she was pulled out, and within seconds, Oscar's hand was pressing down a white bandage onto her leg, the blood seeping through, turning it red.

Kurt was by her side again, checking for any other injuries. "Jane, are you okay?" he asked, more insistent for a verbal response.

"I'm fine." She replied. Her head turned when she heard sirens.

"Hold this." Oscar ordered, which Kurt quickly obeyed. "I have to go, Tay. I'll be back." He paused. "Let go, Tay."

Jane looked at him, her mouth open to say something as she noticed she was gripping his arm, her fingers turning white from the pressure. She forced herself to release him. His hand swept down her arm before he stood up and ran from the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Kurt shouted after him, about to get up to chase him.

"Weller. It hurts." Jane spluttered out, her words effectively gained Kurt's full attention. She knew Oscar needed to escape, get as far away as possible, or else he'd be arrested. Already he'd risked too much.

Kurt pressed down on her wound with one hand and rested the other on her shoulder. "You're going to be okay, I promise. Did you know him?" He sighed, already knowing the answer.

Jane knew right then, she had to decide whether or not to lie. And if she did lie, to what extent? "I… Yes?" She said as a question. "I did know him, but… I don't know."

"Okay, it's okay." Kurt replied. "Over here!" He called and two EMTs rushed into the room.

As soon as Jane was in the hands of the EMTs, she relaxed and felt herself slipping. The oxygen mask was applied to her face and after a few clean fresh breaths, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jane woke up, the peaceful surroundings soothing as she starting coming to her senses.

"We have to find out who that guy was." Kurt insisted, his voice slowly droning into Jane's mind.

"We will. Did Jane say his name?" Mayfair questioned.

"No, but he called her Tay. It has to be someone who knew her before."

Jane came to the realisation that they were talking about Oscar, and started to move, ready to lie. But all that came out was a groan. She slowly opened her eyes, the lights almost blinding her. She looked at Kurt, who was suddenly in her face, confused. "What?" She muttered.

Kurt stepped back as two nurses checked her over. It wasn't long before she was given the okay - she realized that her deciding to evidently take a nap was a bad idea. The nurses informed her she had a concussion, along with a litany of other injuries from the blasts. With the headache and pain she was feeling, Jane was inclined to agree with them.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jane muttered as she pulled herself into a seated position. She graciously accepted the straw and took a few sips of water. "What happened? Who kidnapped us?" She questioned, looking at Kurt and Mayfair.

"We can talk about that later." Kurt told her, and at her sound of protest, added, "You just had a building fall on you."

Jane scoffed. "It was _part_ of a building." She defended, looking around for a moment. "Did we get who tried to kill us?"

"He's dead. Shot by that man." Mayfair answered, with a hint of an accusing tone.

She looked up at the older woman. "What man?"

Kurt gave her a strange look. "The one who helped us."

"Oh… yeah. He works for the FBI right?" Jane asked, trying to play it cool. Upon receiving confused and suspicious looks, she sighed and carried on talking. "I know him, I thought he…" She looked down, thinking about the first memories she had of Oscar. "I was… I think… I was engaged to him." She whispered.

"You were what?" Kurt questioned, a little louder than his usual speaking voice.

Jane looked up at him. "I've dreamt about him. I… told Borden." She hesitated slightly, not wanting to say the next thing, but it would appear she was being completely honest. "It was a sex dream. Borden thought it was a manifestation of… something else, but… that was him."

Kurt looked looked away, feeling incredibly awkward, although, beyond that Jane could see the hurt, disgust and anger.

"If he knows you, why didn't he call up when we distributed your photo to the public?" Mayfair questioned. "Why now?"

"He's behind it, all of it. He couldn't let Jane die." Kurt accused.

Jane took a few breaths, shaking her head. "Why?" She asked, looking back up at them. "If we knew each other, why would he wipe my memory?" She tried to act betrayed, upset by this realization. Kurt had no reason to suspect she was in on it, that she knew more than she was letting on. Mayfair, on the other hand, obviously did.

All Jane knew, was that Oscar showing his face, saving her and Kurt, could ruin the mission. She wouldn't know how much until she managed to see Oscar, however, that might be a while from the way Mayfair was looking at her. But she knew, even if the mission was scrubbed, Oscar didn't regret his choice. He did it for her - for Taylor.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts, so leave a review if you have time!**


End file.
